Quelques secondes
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Les pensées de Sam dans un moment très spécial...


!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

**Auteur : **Ayana

**Genre :** One shot, Romance S/J

**Disclamer : **L'univers et les personnages de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fic et bizarrement, je m'en porte pas plus mal.

**Résumé :** Les pensées de Sam dans un moment très spécial.

**Remerciements :** à Nanoo qui a accepté de me donner son avis dessus malgré sa répugnance pour ce genre de fic (un tel sens du sacrifice chez une béta-lectrice avouez que c'est beau)

A Nemesis, qui m'a encouragée à me lancer, et qui a récompensé mes efforts par une dose étonnamment raisonnable de rouge (soit je m'améliore, sois le crayon rouge était en réparation ce jour là).

**Note : **mon premier one shot. Depuis le temps que je voulais m'y coller ! Pas très sûre du résultat mais ça, c'est à vous de me le dire...

xox

**Quelques secondes**

xox

Nous étions pourtant certains que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

C'était idiot, c'est vrai, mais ces dernières années nous avaient si souvent donné raison...

A force d'espoirs et de souffrances, de l'avoir frôlée si souvent et fuie encore davantage, je pense qu'une partie de nous avait réellement fini par croire qu'une telle chose ne se produirait jamais.

Oh ce n'était peut être qu'une petite voix, plus discrète que notre raison, plus silencieuse que nos peurs, mais une petite voix qui n'en était pas moins présente.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce soir, nous sommes là.

Et de cette petite voix il ne reste plus rien. Elle s'est enfuie. Elle a eu tort, alors elle s'est enfuie.

Et ce coeur dans ta poitrine, lui, ne ment pas.

Je me rappelle une nuit, alors que j'étais enfant, où ma mère et moi étions restées dehors pour contempler les étoiles. Cette nuit là, devant les émotions si intenses qui m'avaient assaillies, j'avais su que mon destin serait à jamais, lié à ces petites lumières brillantes.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompée.

Cette nuit, c'est avec la même certitude que je sens mon destin se lier au tien, pour toujours. La tête posée sur ton épaule, je regarde nos doigts entremêlés... et c'est comme une promesse. Je sais que cette fois non plus, je ne me trompe pas.

Cette nuit là, à côté de ma mère, je me rappelle avoir dressé la tête avec détermination. Et puis, une pointe de défi dans la voix - comme pour mieux parer au rire qui ne manquerait pas de jaillir - je lui avais annoncé que quand je serais grande, j'irais dans les étoiles.

Mais elle n'avait pas ri.

Elle m'avait regardé avec tendresse avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et puis elle avait murmuré « Je sais », et s'était tue. Je ne me souviens d'aucun des « je t'aime » que ma mère a dû me dire, on veut se persuader que l'on n'oubliera jamais ce genre de chose, mais c'est faux. En revanche, ces deux petits mots sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire.

Tout comme l'est restée cette discussion qui avait suivi, où elle m'avait confié que si je le voulais assez fort, si je l'espérais de tout mon coeur, je pourrais empêcher le soleil de se lever. Malgré mon envie que cette nuit n'ait jamais de fin je ne l'avais pas fait, ayant bien trop peur que par ma faute, le jour ne vienne effectivement pas. Et j'aimais beaucoup trop le soleil pour cela.

Ce n'était que des années plus tard, à sa mort, que j'avais compris le sens de ce mensonge à l'air si anodin. Le sens de ce formidable cadeau que ma mère m'avait laissé. Enfant, j'avais cru que par la seule force de ma volonté, j'étais capable de changer la course du soleil. Elle m'avait offert la seule foi que mon âme de scientifique ne connaîtrait jamais : la foi en le pouvoir infini de l'espérance.

Aurais-je pu t'aimer si longtemps, envers et contre tous, sans cette certitude qu'elle avait jadis ancrée en moi ?

Je ne sais pas, mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, cela ne semble plus avoir d'importance.

Car tu es là, contre moi.

Mon visage se perd une seconde dans l'abri de ton cou et je me serre avec force contre ton bras. Enfin ! J'ai attendu ce contact si longtemps que malgré moi, malgré tout ce qui nous entoure, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur. C'est si parfait. Tout est si parfait. Je suis heureuse que rien ne brise ce silence, ni la paix de ce moment.

Ce moment que nous avions fini par croire impossible.

Mais c'est tout l'enjeu, toute la beauté de l'humanité, que de se persuader que l'on pourra maîtriser notre vie, et se jouer des évidences. Alors je ne regrette rien. Sauf peut être d'avoir mis si longtemps à te trouver. Si longtemps à t'avouer, comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, ce « nous » qui m'a hantée. Évidemment tu le savais déjà, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu te le dire. C'était important, juste de le dire. Et de t'entendre répondre que toi aussi, tu l'avais tant désiré.

Nos combats, nos erreurs; cette quête, ma vie. Tout cela prend un sens maintenant que nous sommes là, ce soir. Ensemble. Avec cette promesse que cela durera toujours.

Oh bien sûr, certains prétexteront qu'il est facile de dire « je t'aimerai toujours », lorsque toujours s'arrête demain. Mais qu'en savent-ils au fond ? Tout ce qui compte c'est de le vouloir très fort, et d'en avoir la certitude la plus profonde, à l'instant précis où ces mots franchissent enfin nos lèvres. Et alors qu'importe que toujours s'arrête ce soir, maintenant, ou demain.

Car c'est bel et bien le cas.

A force de déjouer le sort, de défier les probabilités, il fallait bien qu'un jour, ce que l'on avait fini par croire improbable survienne malgré tout.

Nous allons mourir ici, ce soir, à des années de lumières de chez nous. Et il n'y aura pas de lendemain.

Une partie de moi voudrait nier cette évidence, se révolter contre cet avenir qui n'en est déjà plus un, mais elle a depuis longtemps perdu la partie.

Depuis que je sens mes dernières forces m'abandonner, depuis que tu t'es éteint à mes côtés.

Car ce coeur dans ta poitrine ne ment pas.

Ce coeur si silencieux, qui ne battra plus jamais.

Et cette main si immobile, qui il y a quelques heures à peine entrelaçait ses doigts aux miens alors que nous échangions dans un murmure, des aveux trop longtemps gardés.

Tout ton corps, si froid contre le mien, me rappelle à quel point tout cela est réel. Et à quel point, ce moment est parfait.

Aujourd'hui, je comprends enfin que l'on ne peut fuir ni l'amour, ni la mort. Que tous deux finissent un jour par nous rattraper. Mais je suis heureuse que l'amour m'ait rattrapée avant, avant que la mort ne te prenne à moi, avant qu'elle ne me prenne à mon tour.

Et je suis heureuse de ressentir cela, cette perfection, et de savoir que tu l'as ressentie aussi. Dans quelques secondes à peine, la fin sera là, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Car pour quelques secondes encore, je vis, et je tiens ma promesse. Mon amour pour toi ne me survivra pas, j'en suis persuadée, nos âmes ne s'envoleront pas vers des cieux meilleurs pour se retrouver. Tout ce qu'il me reste ce sont ces quelques secondes, où je peux encore t'aimer, et savoir que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Ce ne sont peut être que quelques secondes, mais elles sont à moi, à nous. Enfin.

Et je n'échangerais pas ces secondes pour un million d'éternités.

xox

**Fin**

xox

Alors avant qu'on me le demande, non il n'y a pas de suite, ceci est et restera la fin de cette fic. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais rien écrit sur la fin de ma série préférée et d'une certaine façon, c'est aussi ce que je fais ici.


End file.
